Hayate smashes onto Curren Hückbein
by Sha Yurigami
Summary: Hayate and co. captured the Hückbein family and has started a sexual relationship with Curren. A/N Yeah this story is basically just smut and smut and more smut. Have fun R&R


**A/N: Yeah, no apology for this one. I don't even have a good lead up as to why it ended up were it did and I felt the need to write it...This is only a One-shot and I want people to be aware that I still want to write for this fandom.**

 **Here's the premise:**

 _Let's say that Hayate and co. captured the Hückbein family and has started a sexual relationship with Curren because of her jealousy of NanoFate since that idiot couple started exhibitionism where very few people will find them and of course Hayate does it every f*ing time and it drives her crazy hence why she sought out the only woman who appears to be crushing on her._

 _ **It gets kinky from here on so be aware that this story has earned its M-rating for no reason... Warning this story is Girl-on-Girl if you have no problem with that and just want to read some smut then please Read and Review and tell me if you want more of these.**_

…––––––––––…

It went in, deeply, hitting the backside of my womb over and over. I couldn't believe how good she made me feel. And how good it felt to have sex. I slammed my hips down onto her strap on, hard and fast to make her feel good too and to make my ecstasy go wild. She whispered for me to go easy or I was going to hurt myself but it just felt so good. The way she twisted my nipples and bite my neck up and down like a vampire.

I came just thinking that she should just sink her fangs into me. But that didn't mean I was going to stop. It felt just too good. She gentle cupped my vagina with her hand and harshly pressed her fingers against it, I may have told her to not take my virginity but I sure was sure that she wanted to take it then, and I wouldn't have minded.

Screaming loudly from the double pleasure I speed up again, feeling how my arms and legs were burning from the unusual strain, since this was my first time. But darn it I swung one arm behind me, grabbed her neck ad forced her to kiss me. I wanted to be stimulated more. I used my other hand and intertwined it from the top with the one on my pussy. I would have been shocked at how much wetness was gushing out of me but I already lost track of how many times I came already. Fatigue could come later though, I needed her for my last stand!

"C-Curren..." I whispered to the best of my ability, pushing her hand more firmly against my vagina, purposefully at my entrance, rocking my hips into her direction.

"Ha,Haya-Hayate" she kissed me softly, not lustfully like she did before, and I understood what she asked of me. I kissed her back just as love filled. Though our relationship was still fresh, I wanted her. All of her. It didn't matter to me anymore that she had tried to kill me, she spared me anyway and kissed the scar she left throughout the nights. It didn't matter that she destroyed our prison or that she was a criminal, after all I was one too. I wanted to convey all these feelings bubbling within me through this kiss, through this special connection we shared right now.

She used the arm around my waist and pulled me deep down onto her strap-on, until it was all inside of me and my anus was touching her vagina and at the same time she dug her fangs into my skin. I screamed and yelled at how good it felt and then I felt even more overwhelmed when I felt my vagina burning. It hurt. It hurt but felt incredibly good!

She pushed her fingers deep inside of me, her strap on deep into my anus until it continually hit the backside of my womb and used her fangs to bite down and made me scream. Kissing me roughly, tongues clashing and gently biting them without hurting me.

Screaming while coming over and over until I couldn't take it anymore. We moved, danced within and without, leading each other over edges and limits until neither of us was sure where the other ended and we began.

"I so love you Hayate" Curren whispered into my ears as I began to stop riding her "And thanks for visiting me in prison..."

"Don't be, once the rehabilitation is over you gotta live with us, as family..." feeling the fatigue catching up to me I waited for my body to calm down too, but something else was weighting my mind.

"I guess you're still concerned at how your knights are going to react once they find out abou-" She just wouldn't shut up so I kissed her.

"Not that, yes that too...But more than that...I love you too Curren."

Her eyes widened and I could swear that I saw tears surfacing from her eyes. She kissed me too, showering whatever she could, my skin, my hair, kissing up and down my neck, my cheeks, my lips over and over.

It was the first time I told her that I felt the same way.

… … …

 **A/N: I know, I know, I have been away for far too long, but at least I could give you a little how present XD**

 **I'm gonna write and draw more of them so look for me on my sites XD**

 **Let's have fun once more!**

 **Greetings from yours dear**

 **Sha Yurigami**


End file.
